Tiempo
by luna1415
Summary: Lily recibe una carta. ¿Qué le ocurre? TRADUCCIÓN "TIME" DE CONFOUNDEMENT.


_Bueno, como creo que ya sabréis, nada de esto es mío, ni siquiera la historia en sí. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y el argumento a la increíble **Confoundement**._

_Espero que disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice._

* * *

**.Tiempo.**

"Lily, ¡eres increíblemente horrible!" Sus amigas estaban riéndose salvajemente sobre algún comentario que ella hizo. Ella está sonriendo, sus ojos se iluminan con alegría.

Ojala pudiera tomar parte de ello.

Las lechuzas están llegando. Trayendo con ellas cartas de casa y el correo diario.

No hay ninguna carta para mí. Todos mis amigos están todavía en Hogwarts y mis padres están muertos. Estuvieron mal durante un año. Eran viejos, así que estaba preparada. Pese a ello duele como si estuviera en el infierno. Todavía les echo de menos.

Una única carta cae enfrente de Lily. Todavía sonriendo, la coge.

"Sois el colmo" dice, riéndose todavía. No se de qué estaban hablando, pero la hace reír, así que está bien.

Ella hace resbalar su índice bajo el sello de lacre, levantándolo con un suave "pop". Extrae la carta, todavía riéndose de los ridículos comentarios de sus amigos.

Parece tan feliz.

Ojea rápidamente la carta, distraída, pero algo la hace detenerse y volver atrás, leyendo más despacio, más cuidadosamente. Su sonrisa se va apagando, y gradualmente desaparece por completo, apareciendo un ceño fruncido en su lugar. Comienza a leer la carta de nuevo, asegurándose que lo ha comprendido totalmente. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y lucen una expresión horrorizada. Me pregunto qué irá mal. Ya no lee más. No, ahora, simplemente está mirando fijamente al papel. No se mueve. Sus ojos están velados.

"¿Lily? Lily, ¿qué ocurre?" Sus amigos están preocupados. Ella nunca se comporta así. Ella es la animada, llena de energía Lily Evans. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

"Tengo… Tengo que irme…" Dice. Su voz suena muy lejana, por más que este solamente a unos asientos de distancia.

Todo el Gran Comedor parece quedarse callado, pero sé que no es así. Sé que soy solo yo. No hay ninguna forma de que todos los alumnos se queden callados. Es imposible.

Sigue aferrando la carta conforme se levanta de su asiento. Sus nudillos están blancos como la leche. Sus pasos son enérgicos, pero parecen frágiles.

Parece como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Tras una rápida mirada hacia Sirius, me dispongo a seguirla. La sigo fuera del Gran Comedor. La sigo fuera del castillo. La sigo todo el camino hacia el Lago.

Ella se para junto a la orilla del Lago.

Simplemente se para.

Se para y se queda ahí quieta por un momento. Después suelta la carta y la deja ir. Vuela lejos, la brisa se la lleva lejos, volando delante de mi cabeza, pero no me importa. Estoy más preocupado por ella.

Hace frío. Tengo escalofríos y sé que ella también. Pero no se mueve. Se queda de pié durante cinco largos minutos. Y entonces, salta al agua.

No es muy profundo. Sobre dos metros. Lo sé por experiencia propia. Sirius me empujó un día.

También sé que el agua estará helada. Sé que sentirá como si le estuvieran agujereando la piel.

Y no quiero que ella se sienta así.

Así que salto detrás de ella.

Mi cabeza está debajo del agua. Puedo oírla gritar. Poniendo todo lo que tiene en ese grito. Cada respiro. Cada emoción.

Quiero ayudarla.

Pero no sé cómo.

No puedo verla debajo del agua. Está demasiado oscuro. El sol todavía no ha salido hoy. El agua es de un gris oscuro. Casi negro. Me levanto. Tengo que sostenerme sobre la punta de mis dedos, para que mi cabeza esté completamente fuera del agua y pueda ver. Ella está a un metro, más o menos, de mí, y nado hacia ella.

Sale buscando aire y sus dedos castañetean. No podría decir si está simplemente empapada o está llorando.

Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza y cuando fija su mirada en mí lo puedo sentir yo también.

"Vamos, Lily" Le tiendo la mano pero no se mueve "Hace frío."

Ella solo asiente.

Paso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Ella pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y esconde su cabeza en mi hombro. Está tiritando.

Salimos del agua, el viento es frío. Ella tirita violentamente. Me quedo detrás del tronco de un gran árbol, musitando un hechizo para secarnos. Funciona.

Ella sigue temblando, pero no es de frío. Está llorando.

Mi corazón se contrae. No quiero verla llorar. No quiero verla sufrir.

No hablo, me siento en el suelo, manteniéndola sobre mi regazo y acariciando su pelo.

Sigue llorando durante un rato. No sé porqué está llorando pero no me importa. Lo único que importa es que está increíblemente triste. Ella no se merece estar tan deprimida.

Hago ruiditos consoladores. Ella estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Estará bien mañana. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo irá bien. Todo.

No parezco capaz de convencerme a mi mismo.

"Lily" Murmuro. "Está bien. Todo irá bien"

Espero que pueda convencerla.

Sus lágrimas y temblores han cesado. Levanta su mirada hacia mí y sus esmeraldas, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda están rojos y húmedos.

Mi pecho tiembla de nuevo.

Sus ojos rezuman una tristeza que aún no alcanzo a comprender.

"No." Susurra. Su voz es suave y granulada. No suena para nada como ella, todavía horrible. "No".

"¿Qué paso?" Esto es una exageración, estar seguro de que me lo va a contar a mí, a mí, antes de decírselo a sus amigos, pero pregunto de todas maneras.

Nuevas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, e instantáneamente me arrepiento de preguntar. Me voy a disculpar, pero ella me frena, presionando con las delicadas yemas de sus dedos en mis labios. A pesar de todo, noto lo bien que se siente su piel sobre mis labios. Me deleito en ello. Mas finjo no hacerlo y asiento.

"Mis…" Intenta decir. Se para y respira fuertemente, estabilizándose. "Paso… Paso ayer a la noche. La… la carta decía que ocurrió ayer a la noche. Dice que intentaron… llamarme, pero el número de mi escuela no funcionaba. Eso no es realmente extraño, ¿no? Hogwarts no tiene teléfono" Parpadea arrugando la frente.

Asiento, instándola para que continúe.

"Dice que ocurrió en un accidente de coche. Mis padres… en un accidente de coche" Una única lágrima resbala desde sus ojos bajando por su mejilla. Yo la borro con la punta de mi pulgar. Ella parece incapaz siquiera de formar una frase. Aunque no la culpo. "Mi padre… mi padre murió en el impacto, decía. Mi madre estuvo… estuvo inconsciente hasta esta mañana. Hasta que ella… hasta que murió" Ella había apartado su mirada de la mía, examinando mi camiseta, pero ahora, tenía fijos sus ojos de vuelta en los míos salvajemente, pidiéndome que le dijera que ella estaba mintiendo, que la carta había sido alguna broma de mal gusto. Pero no podía. "Mis padres están muertos. Se han ido. Para siempre" Ella deja caer su cabeza con fuerza sobre mi hombro, como si no fuera capaz de sacar fuerzas para mantenerla levantada nunca más.

"Todo va a ir bien, Lily" Susurro, dibujando pequeños círculos en su espalda. Quería que estuviese bien. "Te lo prometo, Lily, todo irá bien".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Parecía tan frágil, tan débil. Quería protegerla.

"Porque, dejará de dolerte algún día. Solo tienes que ser paciente y dejar que el tiempo siga su camino" Mis palabras eran ciertas, y en algún punto, ella podía verlo.

"No tengo más familia" Susurró. "Petunia renegó de mí hace algún tiempo y ahora estoy sola. Mis padres eran lo único…"

"Yo voy a ser tu familia, Lily". Es cierto. Yo la había considerado de mi familia desde hacía años. Ella había sido una extensión de mí, mejor, más inteligente y más responsable, pero una extensión de todas formas.

"¿Prometido?" Ella me miraba, y veía su desesperación no solo en sus ojos, si no escrito en toda su cara.

"Te lo prometo" Besé su frente y ella recostó una vez más su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Todavía hacía frío, pero no importaba.

Estábamos perdiendo clase, pero no importaba.

Porque estaba sosteniendo a Lily Evans, ayudándola a superar su dolor en el menor tiempo posible.

* * *

_Como siempre todos los rr serán traducidos y remitidos a la autora. Hacednos felices a las dos y dadle al **Go!**_

**...LunA...  
**


End file.
